Hydros (Ihu)
Hydros, originally known as Pyros, is a Toa of multiple elements and a servant of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Matoran Hydros was originally a Ta-Matoran crafter on the island of Nynrah, making him one of the Nynrah Ghosts. He was here known as Pyros. At some point he and another Matoran were chased by a Muaka to the edge of a cliff. In an attempt to defend the other Matoran, Pyros shoved her out of the way. Pyros was knocked off of the cliff and fell into the sea. He drifted for days before ending up on the island of Daxia where he was found by an Order of Mata Nui member. Little of Pyros's memory was still intact by that time. Toa Pyros would spend the next few years training under a Toa of Plantlife before being asked to be part of an Order of Mata Nui experiment turn him into a type of Toa that could survive in a wide variety of environments. It would allow him and others like him to be better prepared to fight the Brotherhood of Makuta, which he agreed to. He was injected with a special fromula created from energized protodermis, Hordika venom, and stolen Makuta viruses, combined with a special concotion to render it inert. Pyros was then exposed to the light and radiation of a special lightstone, triggering the mutation. Eventually, Pyros was given the codename Hydros, and began working for the Order as one of their opperatives. Reign of Shadows Hydros was with the Order of Mata Nui during Makuta's reign over the Matoran Universe. He rescued a destined Matoran called Amuga from the clutches of a Fusion Rahkshi and took his to Tren Krom's island, where the Order of Mata Nui were building a new base. Hydros' control over multiple elements was instrumental in the base's construction, able to weld, move large swathes of land, and use his prodigious abilities in many other ways. After Teridax's death, Hydros joined the evacuation to Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Fire, Air and Earth, Hydros is a very powerful being, and it has taken him years of training to learn how to use his skills effectively. However, his control over each element individually is weaker than the level of control an ordinary Toa has, but he can solve this problem by combining his elements. Typically quiet and a little reserved, Pyros/Hydros rarely opens up to people who he hasn't known for long; and is unlike most Toa of Fire in that he doesn't usually allow his more impulsive tendencies to take over. Somewhat shy, Hydros rarely sees himself as a hero, instead viewing himself as someone who must do his duty: to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Despite these traits, he has also been known to doubt himself under certain circumstances, believing he may not have what is takes to overcome and triumph. Because much of his life prior to the Order was taken away from him by events beyond his control, Hydros has something of a fear of loss; he develops strong bonds with those he cares for and sometimes loses control of his emotions when they are threatened. Mask and Tools Hydros wears a warped version of the Kanohi Hau, Great Mask of Shielding. His original weapons were a sword made of Protosteel and a Cordak Blaster. Trivia *This version of Hydros was created by Ihu, with Toa Hydros' permission. The two versions of the character have many similarities. Appearances *''Vradok Returns!'' (First appearance) Category:Ihu Category:Toa Category:Toa Hydros Category:Fire Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:The Legacy Chronicles Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa of Fire